It all started with a Hi
by Wordmage123
Summary: lucy was a lonley girl that always lived in torment, she was about ready to be with her mother "up there" until someone stops here


I do not own fairy tail just the plot please read and review this story will be a Lucy POV type

"Lucy your such a slut look at how your dress casually, whore!, Hey Blondie you look pretty easy to me, easier then a game tag!, No wonder you live alone no one wants to be near trash like you!" People I don't even know said to me, Its been like this since I was 8 years old I have been bullied a lot a few years after my mom died and ever since my dad went out one day to 'work' and hasn't come back since I had to take care of myself. Everyday and every night when I woke up or fell asleep I would cry to myself, not a cry with 1 or 2 tears I mean rivers flowing down my face I just thinking about going to school, I considered dropping out at one point but I realized if I wanted to make it in life being in grade 7 when I'm sixteen wouldn't feel so _comfortable_ so I decided to endure it, I would look forward to go home and cry. Its the highlight of my days I was on my way there right now. Every person I would pass by would insult me, the ones with a little manners would _whisper _something loud enough for me to hear, the other ones would come right in my face and yell for NO reason. Don't get me wrong I did use to have friends we were close the told me secrets and I told them secrets too but by the time we were in high school they spread them everywhere they could. I confronted them about it and told them I protected their secrets of coarse I was crying though, all they said was. "Are you serious, like those Fairy Tales were real." they said laughing and walking away, my 3 only friends walked away from me, I was destroyed.

I was getting ready for bed and the usual routine I cried my self to sleep but this time I forgot to set my alarm but before I could do anything else I saw darkness and when I blinked my eyes open it was already 10 O'clock. I got ready as fast as I could (so fast I didn't even make breakfast) and ran out the door. The first thing I did when I headed to school was went to the main office, when I went there I saw something that took my breath away, well more like someone. I saw a pink haired teen with an athletic looking body sitting in the office through the glass window when I walked it he looked at me and our eyes met, I quickly turned away and headed towards the secretary, she was on the phone and pointed at the chairs beside the pink haired boy signaling me to sit down. As I walked toward him and sat beside him with my hands folded, I could feel him starring at me because closed my eyes from blushing to hard _I know hes like the rest._ But surprisingly the silence broke.

"Hi." He said to me, for some reason though those words echoed through my head. "I'm Natsu Dragneel whats your name?" He continued to greet me with a big goofy smile, someone is actually talking to me its surprising, sad, happy exciting all at the same time.

"I-I'm Lucy H-H-Heartfillia." I practically whispered to him.

"Its nice too me you Lucy! But why are you crying whats wrong?" Natsu asked me while starring into my eyes, hes cool and goofy personality took a back seat as his concerned one came in.

"oh, its um its nothing I just poked my self in the eye with make up earlier and it just started burning that's all." I lied to him while giving him a fake smile. Thankfully he bought it. After a while of just little chit chat we had to go to class, we both had English 2nd period (seeing how late we were it was now second period.) and we both walked into class in front of everyone who was now starring at us, after a few seconds someone yelled out something.

"whoa whoa whoa Natsu what are you doing with this girl, did you pay her or something?" Some student said with a tone of sour comedy in his voice, people started laughing hysterically before the teacher calmed them down holding in laughter him self. I could feel Natsu's eyes at the back of my head as I sat down in my usual seat that's at the front of my class in the corner isolated from the world. While Natsu walked over to a seat in the middle where everyone else was. Natsu wasn't new to this school, I just never noticed him before until today. After an hour of my favorite class (excluding the spit balls and notes people sent me.) it was lunch and I was walking around the school eating my usual sandwich I had everyday, I was walking down the stairs as I stopped and heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Natsu do you like that slutty girl Lucy or something?"

"Yeah why did you come in late with her this morning?"

"C'mon tell us already!"

"What are you guys talking about? I don't like Lucy I-" Hid words were cut off by me walking down the stairs with an emotionless face, this time was the first time that I walked by a group of people that _didn't _say anything bad about me at this time. I didn't care what Natsu was about to say I just had it, today will be the day.

When the school bell rung everyone was running out the doors to go home however I did not I tool a different route home, to fiore cliff side. _Mama I'll be with you soon just wait a few more minutes please. _I thought while tears were streaming down my face. My only friend and crush betrayed me as well. As I got to the highest Cliff side there I closed my eyes and said a little prayer, when I was done I didnt open my eyes I just took one step closer to the edge and was about to take the last step into heaven when I felt to muscular arms hugging my torso area and was pulled into an embrace that felt so calming.

"Don't ever do it Lucy please don't leave!" I heard Natsu yell in my ear while chocking on his words, I also felt teardrops on the back of m neck and hair.

"Why do you care! I heard you say you don't like me, so let me go and be with my mother were I'm truly happy and away from the lies!" I shouted back cold heartily.

"You didn't let me finish, I don't like you Lucy, I love you! Even though we finally just started talking I have been admiring you for months now just waiting for the chance to talk to you. I know you just said you'll be happier with your mom but a day without you will always leave me empty. Please stay alive, even though you wanna be with your mom you wont have a second chance to be living and to have a meaning full life! I swear to you ill make you happy everyday! Ill beat the shit out of anyone who makes fun of you! Ill love you more then anyone else could so please please please! Don't leave me!" He confessed to me, I was crying so hard to his words I _knew _were true. He pulled me a safe distance away and I buried my face in his shirt crying for what it seems like forever. When I finally pulled away I said this to him.

"Natsu thank you, thank you for saving me, I- I will stay with you if you promise me one thing." I whispered.

"Anything Lucy please tell me." He answered me with red puffy eyes.

"Stay with me forever." I asked him, my question was answered with my first kiss.

Natsu and I had a great life together even though most of the time he was suspended from school for fighting_ to much _we eventually both graduated and moved far from this city filled with horrible memories except for one life changing one. We eventually got married and his friends and my warm hearted new friends came also. We were know laying down on our couch together laughing and watching movies on the television, 3 months away until were family.

I hoped you guys liked this I really was having fun writing it so please review, and this just shows you your life means more then you think it does.


End file.
